


Reprise

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Series: The World Speaks to You [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: As Ive never played a FF game in my goddamn life to its fullest brace yourselves for OOCness, Changing of some canon worlds cant wait to get to reworking cable town, Constantly Changing Tags, Gen, Ill try my best to stay in character, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, More Square Enix characters will be here or be reworked or be given love like Octopath Travelers, Multi, Siblings AU got smashed in here, Slow To Update, This fic has become an excuse to have Riku & Vanitas, Various goddamn characters of both Disney & Square Enix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: A man once stood beside his prince, telling him in forceful promise, “To protect the world from the darkness - to keep such a fate from occurring - I shall find apprentices, and they their own. All for you, my Verum.”Yet he saw as his efforts were for naught. The Kingdom of Hearts fled the world, ultimately to leave it to its doom, as if to keep its metaphorical hands clean of humanity's sins. So the man sought worldline after worldline, hoping he could satisfy the promise he made.In a stroke of luck he found three boys: one of time, trying to reach his goals but stuck in looping failure. Another of brightest light, able to hear the shadows. The final one seemed trite - a girl shared a fraction of his world hearing - but he held the connection to the hearts.Here, he felt that his plan was ready: to use these children, their powers they held, and open Kingdom Hearts once more. Perhaps once more he could find a way to save them, before the shadow took them.-A rewrite of “The Voice”, containing new content, characters, and big changes to the AU timeline. A story of Sora, Riku, and Kairi’s adventures through the plans of a mastermind beyond everything.





	Reprise

 

“Grandma?”

 

An elderly woman sitting at the edge of a bed smiled. “Do you want a story?” She asked her grandson, who became energized by the mention of another story.

 

He vigorously nodded his head in agreement, a wider smile than his grandmother’s. “Of course! But… can you tell me a different story? Please?” He begged, unnecessarily drawling out his plea as he gave his strongest puppy eyes possible.

 

His grandmother laughed. “Dearie, you don’t need to tell me twice. I know  _ just _ the story for you!” She ruffled the boy’s hair, watching as he snuggled into the blanket to avoid any more ruffling. “But remember! D-”

 

“Don’t tell Dad, I know. He’s such a party pooper!” He pouted, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. “No one likes party poopers.”

 

_ Oh dear _ . She might have to talk to his friends about what and what not to teach him; the last thing she needed was her grandson to swear like a sailor in front of their guests. It would be a wonderful sight, though, to see some of the more arrogant fools to be put in their place. “Now, now, don’t call him a party pooper. Let’s be respectful, hm?” Though, seeing him react to such a statement - that she could look forward to any day. “Now, onto our story.

 

_ Long ago- _

 

“Not that story! A different one!”

 

The elder hushed the boy with a finger to her mouth. “No interrupting when I’m telling a story, dearie. And no, it is not the same one - we go before the times of fairy tales, when the Keyblade was owned by one.

 

“A time where Kingdom Hearts was still in the realm of Light, where the worlds were ruled by one true king.”

 

_ Long before the Heart of All disappeared, there was a small city that sat as a gate between the Heart and the World. Its citizens were of human likeness, yet they lived far longer than one. Compared to the life below where the citizens of the World intermingled and were varied, the people of this city kept inside, fear instilled of the horrid happenings outside their beautiful town. They feared, for they hoarded the very Heart, and did not want their precious light to be tainted by such disgusting acts. So they gave Kingdom Hearts a protector: their king, the Verum Rex. _

 

_ The Verum Rex was, as told, the charge of Kingdom Hearts. He or she was given the task to ready themselves, body, mind, and soul, to serve Kingdom Hearts - to keep the darkness away from it. In exchange, the World would be safe from those who tried to steal the Most Important for themselves. Sometime down the road of protection, Kingdom Hearts gave its protector its most sacred piece: the key to use its power, the X-blade. The Rex earned power beyond those of below, to protect themself and the people, and the town was safe for hundreds of years to come. _

 

_ But, as the Blade was passed down from Rex to Rex, and the advisors of the king, the ones to choose the Rex, became stricter, harsher, and telling increasingly worrisome stories, the people became just as curious. How cold was the world out there? How come their king had this immense power to protect them, yet they were unable to leave? Why restrict the people and its people from seeing even a glimpse of the people outside? ‘What were the humans outside like?’ they questioned, which soon became demands. ‘Let us leave, and see for ourselves what the world beyond is like!’ _

 

_ The king or queen, so far into the royal line that had forgotten what the World outside looked like, agreed with his people. But unfortunately the Heart’s protection, the safety of the people, came first; not to mention the advisors would get picky if he or she had decided to go and unlock the doors to their land for the World to enter. _

 

_ So the current king, having his own son, who affiliated himself so deeply with his people, decided to argue for the benefits of opening up. Perhaps it was not as awful as they had assumed it was. They could also see how the people had developed after so long of a separation - maybe even judge them. _

 

_ The advisors, albeit angry that  _ they  _ were being questioned, began to relent. ‘Fine,’ they said. ‘We shall allow  _ one  _ to join us - he shall bear the weight of judgement on his shoulders. But  _ we  _ shall be the one to judge him, to find him, to kill him if he dare step out of line and seek Kingdom Hearts. If we fails in any regards, the doors shall stay closed. We shall keep an eye on the Blade, and you will lose all custody of this land, your son, and die like a tragic fool.’ _

 

_ Certainly, it seemed so dire in the eyes of the people, who could never wish such a thing on their beloved ruler, but they too laid their hopes onto their incoming guest - or possible guest, if the council would ever keep their end of the bargain and find one. _

 

_ Eventually they found a man, a man who would one day be known as the Master of Masters, the creator of the Keyblades. _

 

_ However, this man knew of them years before they came to his land, thanks to his visions of the future. He had a goal to accomplish, one that had plagued him for years: to seek a way to stop a war, one that would ravage his people, and seal him from a place he would soon call a home (not to mention to protect the one he had fallen in love with accidentally). So, he did his utmost best to stand out, to be the chosen one by those bastards of the light, and protect the World. And, with the lack of disgust they had for the rest of humanity, they picked him up like he had planned, and soon assimilated him with their own people. _

 

“Rexy-poo!”

 

_ No! Ignore the idiotic fool! Focus on your meditation. Be one with the light, and seek the guidance of Kingdom Hearts. Feel it embrace you, empower you, and take you beyond the land here. Let it be the key to your life, and have the warmth take you away. Let no person be a distraction to you, as you -- _

 

“You know I’m not going to stop bothering you, right?”

 

_ He. Isn’t. There! Retrace your steps back into the darkness and find your way to the li- _

 

“Rexy-Dexy who sat on his master’s pecs-”

 

“WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTARD!” A gray-haired prince bellowed angrily to his acquaintance, already visualizing the X-blade striking through the fellow’s chest. “I’M TRYING TO - guh!” In the midst of his yelling, the intruder held his nose, waiting until the in-training Rex started gasping to let go. With each gasp to regain himself, he glared at the other. “Are you actually trying to kill me today just for your attention?” he growled through bared teeth. “Because you really are asking for the death of your people.”

 

His training partner (as well as partner-in-crime on certain days) was a tall man that could never show his face before him thanks to the advisors. Instead, he had half his face encompassed by a goat mask, to signify his role and the significance behind it - a way to demean and to keep him in line, a reminder he was a guest to be decided upon. He wore a black coat that held bells on the ends of the strings attached, to know where he was at all times. (It still didn’t help - he was worse than the Cheshire and kept hiding in places he could never imagine.) But that never stopped him.

 

Nor did it stop him from being an annoyance. “Hey, it’s worth it in case of emergencies.”

 

“Emergencies? Was I called by the Council?” Dear god that the humans worshipped, he did  _ not _ want to deal with that mess. But if he had to - “I hope I did nothing wrong! I was merely meditating, doing as they com- did you just  _ poke  _ me?” Again a finger prodded at his side. “Will you stop that?!”

 

“Hey, you’re looking a little thin here. You eating alright?” Another prod, this time on the other side, one that he smacks away again. “Or has the Council ordered a ‘special diet’ like last time?”

 

“No, none of that! I am in perfect health, thank you.” That happened  _ once _ , and that had been perfectly - and embarrassingly - addressed by his father. “Now will you tell me about this emergency-” the prince hissed as a finger tried wiggling its way past his arms, trying to pry through the makeshift barrier. “- or are you going to continue your increasingly annoying  _ bothering _ ?”

 

It stopped, thankfully. The prince sighed, exasperated by the other’s ridiculous behavior. “Thank you,” he said, now being fully aware of the meditation room. One that continued to be so bothersome whenever he tried meditating because of the blasted waterfall - today had been successful, in comparison to the other twenty times he had done so earlier that week. But of course the son of a bitch (hopefully the masters didn’t learn of him picking up such words beneath him) would decide to ruin it - it was in his nature. (It wasn’t so bad, either.) Although… “What time is it, Supe?” It could be that he missed a meeting, and they were set to punish him, the jerks.

 

“Time? Oh, that.” Supe still held that smile of his, uncaring of how the prince could be affected by this. “I think it’s time you ate. It’s past lunchtime, last I checked.”

 

Did this fool only think about food? “No, not that! I meant-” Before he could finish, a loud growl echoed throughout the chamber. He knew his face blew up like a failed Firaga; simple things like this always made him turn crimson easily.

 

“Oh, would you look at that?” A hand grabbed his own as he was dragged outside. “Looks like wittle ol’ Rexy-Poo -”

 

“It’s Yozora, you dolt! And quit pulling me!”

 

“- is hungwy!” It did not matter that Yozora was digging his feet into the dirt or trying to pull his hand out of this tight grasp; it was always impossibly strong, stronger than any other who held him (which was only his father, and wasn’t that a weird thought). No wonder Supe was chosen to be his watcher. And to be the death of him. “Now, we’re going to go outside and actually get some food in that stomach of yours! Won’t that be a nice change of pace?”

 

“And what if I said no?” One day he would get out of this grasp. One day!

 

Again that smirk returned, fully intent on showing his disregard to the possible problems he was creating. “That ain’t up to you, sweetcheeks. We’re getting food, a change of place, and not training today.” They continued forth, as if Supe would always be in control of the prince. Arrogant prick. “Orders from your father, too, so don’t go blaming me for everything.”

 

Eventually the prince gave up, knowing that as much as he loathed taking a break from training, he enjoyed the respite that came from such. Especially from Supe; he made each one unique and interesting, not to mention borderline illegal. How the Council hadn’t killed him yet was impressive.

 

Though they would have to go through the people of Scala ad Caelum before they could reach Supe.

 

Fourteen pairs of eyes watched as their in-training Verum Rex was guided to and through the towns, snuck between alleyways, always inching towards the gates that led below. One specific pair belonging to the king crinkled in amusement as the fools he called advisors kept pestering him to kill the human.

 

“I told you, Sire, that he was a bad influence!”

 

“He’s flaking off - again!”

 

“If he keeps being distracted, we might lose our protector!”

 

“Y-you’re right! It might choose a different wielder!”

 

“What do we do then? All our training will be for naught!”

 

“Sir, please! We must act now!”

 

“This was a mistake, we never should have brought him!”

 

“Oh, what if he has tainted Kingdom Hearts already?”

 

“Impossible! Do not say such things!”

 

As much as he wanted to strangle each of them, that the only time it chose another was because that particular line was too weak (and grateful not) to wield it, that there was nothing wrong, that would cost him his life. Plus, this was amusing, to see chickens run without their heads; finally showed the bastards their place. But alas, being the king held him from showing such bad manners to the elders, as aggravating and deserving as it was, so he ignored them.

 

The Rex felt himself smirk, feeling the same thrum of amusement come from Kingdom Hearts. “You too, huh,” he whispered amidst the noise, soon to walk away from the view as the advisors clustered around him. At least they would not see Supe take his son outside; it was the least he could do for the two of them.

 

Down by the gates, Yozora struggled helplessly as once more he saw the doors to the Outside. “ _ Supe! _ ” He hissed, heterochromic eyes glaring at his friend. “You said last time it would be your last!”

 

Well, that might have been on him. Give the dog a bone and he’ll start hounding for more, he supposed. And Supe took advantage of that too much. (Well, he did love him, so.) “And I’ll keep saying that again until you admit you love this.” A quick ruffle of his grey hair as that mischievous smile fell down before him. One of his most authentic smiles. “Now c’mon! There’s only so long your dear old daddy can hold them off before they find out!”

 

The gates opened before the two, most likely his two guardians. Always on the side on Supe when it came to him, those two. (Then again, the three of them were his closest friends.) Just a smidge were they opened, or the Council would hear and the people would see. They didn’t need any of those to happen, although he was sure the city knew he left.

 

As much as he resisted, Yozora would never tire of seeing the great town of Daybreak, how it seemed so precious in the morning. Yet so fragile, the skies purple as the sun came across, the yellow that was so smooth in transition instead of a constant beating warmth. The coolness of the nature that brushed alongside his body, the winds that flowed faster yet still gentle, a caress that called to him. The bustling of the humans underneath, how they talked and walked with no fear, and the little cat spirits that followed them to and fro. The darkness that danced on the sides where the shadows laid, staring at him but making no move to go forth with their nature.

 

Despite the danger the world gave to him, he wished he could be free enough to leave Scala and stay here, witness the greatness of humanity while keeping it safe from above. But duty called, and he could not do so. So the calm reprieve that he earned - he’d hold onto it.

 

“Hey, don’t space out just yet.” An apple fell into Yozora’s gloved hands, bringing him back to Supe, who smiled so gently. Ah, that smile; the most precious to him. He couldn’t help but join in on that smile. “C’mon, put that apple to your mouth. There ya go. Now bite it.”

 

“Shut up, idiot.” One hand pushed the other as the other held it to his mouth. A bite in - “You stole these from Grannie Jack, didn’t you.”

 

“No! Absolutely not. Totally would not steal from him, I swear!”

 

“You’re rambling again. Stop that and maybe I’ll believe you.”

 

“Wh- no I’m not! How rude! I’m courteous, I pay for my shit, and I can swoon the ladies well enough to be a gentleman!”

 

“You’re doing it again.”

 

“What again?”

 

“Pay for your shit? No one gives you money - our currency is so different from your munny, it outweighs it in value. Although no one even works for money these days. We don’t require it like you humans do.”

 

“Damnit, how do you even know what we use- oh.”

 

“I have eyes, you dolt. Why don’t you use yours? Oh wait, you can’t, not with that mask smacked onto your face.” One he wanted to see dearly, to see who he was in love with.

 

Their time here continued on, unburdened briefly with ridiculous bits and pieces of their life they found while the Council did not have them focused so much on their studies or training. Supe had found the best prankster in Yozora’s young sister, somehow managing to get him to slip on a banana peel in front of his father. Meanwhile the prince had been able to sneak out through the window as their most grouchy teacher fell asleep, nearly able to sleep the entire day through until the advisor practically barged through his room and dragged him to the meditation room. (Okay, in hindsight, it wasn’t the best story? But they were so rare for him.) Apparently Aegis had managed to sneak down below again to put balloons all around the orphanages, but somehow got suckered into a birthday party that left him with broken glasses. Magia had his hat stolen, but it had somehow gotten all the way down below that he gave up.

 

As their laughter eased up and they fell to silence, that nagging feeling came upon the prince once more. It always came when the masked human had something to say, but never spat it out. Magia and Aegis always called it the Supe Sense, which was so aggravating in its alliteration and its truth but he could not deny it. Perhaps it was out of care, or it was how often the two had been together; no matter what, it was annoying.

 

“Is there something the matter, Supe?” The prince tried. These matters were always to be tiptoed around, having to avoid mines set up that could stop the conversation altogether.

 

He was pretty sure every time he asked him like this, his eyes would widen beneath the mask. “What? No! No, no, everything’s okay.” His head shook too much, his hands stuck beneath his legs. He always put his hands up while talking; it was a habit he saw tried to be controlled but never was. “Super peachy! Extra!”

 

“Supe, you’re rambling again.”

 

“No I’m not!” Brat.

 

“If you don’t spill whatever it is that’s befuddling you, then I will tell the advisors what we are doing.” As much as the grey-haired man did not want to say such a thing, it was the best threat to get the man to speak. A quiet Supe never did have the best things to say.

 

The other opened his mouth, then closed it. His jaw was most likely grinding against himself judging by how tense his jaw seemed. Fingers that were finally freed from underneath flexed and wiggled, like he didn’t know what to do with them. Like they held something important. What was on his mind that was so awful to spill?

 

He must’ve come to a decision, as he stood up from the edge they hung out constantly. “You need to promise me something, Yozora.” The other’s voice was serious.

 

He could do that. “I can promise you anything, Supe.”

 

“No!” He shouted, frowning all the while. “I need you to be serious about this, Yozora! This must  _ not  _ reach the Council nor your father!” What? “I need you to think hard on this, and keep silent about this. This must be kept a secret, or this world will be doomed!”

 

“Supe, what-”

 

“PROMISE ME!” His voice was so desperate and loud - it crushed Yozora and decided for him. (Oh, how easily he fell to Supe and his demands.)

 

“I-I can, but you have to tell me! Tell me what’s going on!” Now he stood up, giving his friend his full attention. “I can’t hold a secret if you won’t tell me what’s going on.”

 

The man took a deep breath. Held it. Then held out his hand. “I’m gonna hold you to your word, Verum Rex,” he said as

 

a grey blade shaped like a Key appeared in his grip.

 

It almost felt surreal, an insane surreal. But - “Supe!” He hissed, backing away from the man. “This is sacrilegious! Blasphemic! Do you know what you’ve  _ created!?” _

 

“Yes.” So monotone, like he knew he was going to have this reaction. But the tremor in his hand gave his terror away. “But I had to.”

 

“Had to?! What the hell-” A finger was held at his lips, and a quick “Shush.” kept him silent.

 

“You see…” The keyblade disappeared as Supe pulled his arms behind him, turning towards the sky above Daybreak Town. “You see, I can see the future. For as long as I can remember, I could see bits and chunks of the world. Most of the time they were nice - like spending time with you or with such others I’ll tell another time. Some were sad, such as the day I found out how my mother would die. But one,” a hand was raised, one finger pointing to the sky. “Stuck with me the most.”

 

Once more Supe turned towards him, his raised hands behind his back again. “A war. A war that will bring chaos and destruction - and the separation of light and darkness.”

 

Silence. Now was the time to question him. “But why Keyblades - why fashion a blade like our X-blade?!” The grey-haired prince begged his partner to answer. This betrayal needed to be known. “Why make weapons like this?”

 

“To protect the world from the darkness - to keep such a fate from occurring.” His frown worsened, seem to get angrier. “If I create these blades and hand them out to these people -” a hand gestured out to the town, implying - oh no - “- and give them enough hints, power, a head start - we can avoid this war. We can stop such a split from ever occurring. We can make sure there is peace again in this realm and keep your city safe!” He looked down, almost embarrassed. “... You safe.”

 

A war that would split the realm apart… A world that might bring harm to his city… “Supe…” It crushed him - that he would go behind his back and scheme to protect him, to go such lengths to keep them safe. “How could you.”

 

“... I had to. I couldn’t be sure-”

 

“Then you could’ve told us!” Yozora’s hands splayed against his chest. “You could’ve told me! We could’ve found a way to do this together, instead of going to such lengths-”

 

“You wouldn’t have believed me! The Council would’ve killed me! They wouldn’t care about this - this war!” His friend’s hands were now to his sides, clenched as his teeth were. His body was bent, but not so much to hide his anger. “They would’ve said, ‘Good riddance!’ and laughed as my land was destroyed. They would’ve said it proved exactly what they thought of us humans. They would’ve been happy to see your people unable to even leave Scala. I… I wouldn’t even be able to see you enjoy this land again.”

 

“But you could’ve told me, Supe. I find it hard to trust you when you do things like… like this.” He felt his heart crush under this emotion of betrayal. But he understood one thing.

 

He sighed, feeling self-hatred come upon him for daring to say these words. “... Supe.” Finally his friend returned to his face, to hear what he had to say. “I… I don’t want to say this. Because this hurts, that you’ve copied what should never be known - hells, ever known - by humans.”

 

“...But?”

 

Yozora clenched his teeth, feeling his mouth form into a frown. “But… I shouldn’t be letting this go. I should be telling the Council this-”

 

“You promised!”

 

“But I won’t.” His eyes fell upon the town again. Sometimes he felt his eyes were too symbolic of his life: one split between loving the realm of Light and the other holding to his duties. “I too don’t wish for this world to be ravaged by dark beings. I too want to walk amongst your people. I… I will leave this to you, if you are so confident in your duties.”

 

Turning back to Supe showed him the most shocked form of his friend he had ever seen. Perhaps he believed too much in his future visions that it made him too scared to tell others. That if he said such a thing to anyone, they would disbelieve him. Such a ridiculous fear to have for him; he was training for a blade to protect something he had never seen in his life. Although Supe was still in the right to keep such information from Scala - the Council would’ve kept him as a pet of their own, which would have been so much more dehumanizing than now.

 

“T-thank you…” His form slumped somewhat, before quickly correcting itself. “I-I mean, yes, your Maj- my Rex!”

 

“What are you doing here, Atuda?”

 

Oops. “Caught red-handed, huh?” The grandmother couldn’t help but smile guiltily at her son, holding her hands up. “He asked, Ansem, and I answered in turn. I’m sure he fell asleep to it some way into it.”

 

The glare stayed as icy as it always did on the topic of just telling his children a simple story. “I’d rather such stories be kept to yourself rather than go  _ near _ her ears,” he sneered, opening the door that he just entered earlier. “Let us go, Atuda. I shall not risk any more nonsense being told to my son, awake  _ or  _ asleep.”

 

How heartless. (She deserved it, no matter how much it tugged relentlessly at her heart.) “Goodnight, Lea,” she whispered softly, pressing a kiss to the sleeping boy’s forehead before pushing herself off the bed to follow her son out. As soon as she took her final step out of the room, Ansem slammed the door behind the two of them. She looked at her son, returning his icy stare seriously. “They deserves to know the legacy of the Keyblade, Ansem, and I’ll be damned if he doesn’t.”

 

If his stare could cast Blizzard, Atuda’s body would probably be frozen solid (again). “Like my wife? Like my son? You keep giving them ideas of- of great fantastical magic, and look where those legends got you.” He argued, staring angrily at her hands. Where  _ it _ once was so proudly held in. “Sooner or later that legacy will take my children from us. And I will  _ not  _ allow that to happen.”

 

“I promise-”

 

“You’ve made enough promises,” he interrupted without hesitation. “I don’t want to hear another broken one.” Ansem walked away, back turned completely to his mother. “Goodnight, Mother.”

 

Atuda watched her son walk away from her, too upset to tell him her whispered “Goodnight, son.” He was right; she made too many promises, and each one never was held. Her friends, her daughter-in-law, her father, the legacy she wanted to continue herself - not one was safe from the pain of the events nearly five years ago. Ansem was so wise, and she was proud of him - because he was learning from her; he was safe, as much as it pained her to admit.

 

“I’m so sorry, my darling Grey Tea,” she whispered to the walls of the hallways that she was now slumped in instead, feeling guilt weigh her down from going back to her room (which sat besides what used to be her daughter-in-law’s room). “I may not be able to make it up ever, but by this I swear on my life:

 

“I will protect my family, no matter what. Even if my heart passes, I’ll keep them safe.”

 

»»————-　♔　————-««

 

A gasp desperate for fresh air escaped the dark, crashing waters that were lit by the moon above. An arm pushed a grey-haired man up to the surface, face full of anger and frustration as soon as he threw himself onto the shore. With each frantic gasp, air returned to him, and gold eyes slowly started to narrow both in relief and in frustration.

 

With the anger came frustration, and soon frustration led to wrath. “God fucking DAMNIT!” He cried, smashing a fist into the sandy floor. The water rushing in and over his soaked boots did nothing to help his mood. Darkness rolled off his form, wanting to destroy the island that he was kneeling upon, see the world’s heart torn in two, feel the darkness take over the heart and lead the people to their inevitable doom as the Heartless came upon the land to feast on the citizens and see that those boys be killed, witness as the great world that tried to stop him from reaching his goals fell all the way to whence it came, just _kill it_!

 

“Told you they’re protective of him.”

 

Why would this man not leave him _be?_ “I didn’t believe it would risk its _heart_ for the sake of the boy,” he hissed, smacking the incoming hand away from his head. “I believe I’ve told you before: don’t _touch_ me.”

 

His hooded companion chuckled, quickly using his other hand to ruffle his hair. _Prick_. “Aw, but you’re so cute when you’re mad!” The man exclaimed excitedly; he was sure he could see the grin the other was wearing if he tilted his head just a little bit. “Besides, technically I’m not touching you.”

 

“Let me remind you,” the young adult reprimanded the other through gritted teeth. “That I’m not a replacement for _him_ .” Yes, he definitely should not have said that; he’d seen the man go ballistic whenever he told the story about his lover. So scary of a sore spot that he swore any time he went on a tantrum, the worlds quivered beneath him. But he was sickened by this treatment; he wasn’t some child that seemed similar to the one he loved. Could his companion _not_ be so haunted by the reminder of him?

 

He felt his body still as the hand in his hair tightened briefly before relaxing. He had successfully escaped a quick death (which would have infuriated him; he wanted his revenge!), and with a scolding too. The grey-haired man did not want to risk such a repeat again, not when he could easily die in too many ways. “Don’t worry, lil Xehanort. I know all too well.” The hooded figure finally released his hair from his grip, which returned back to his side. “And besides, you look nothing like him!” The damn hands returned, squishing and pulling at his cheeks.

 

As he hissed and tried to shove the other off of him, the mystery man continued. “You look like that guy you nearly killed. You know, tall guy, sun-kissed skin, brown hair - a jock-looking guy? Probably the hair.” Just as quickly as the hands bothered him they were back to the man’s side. “Is that why you chose him as a vessel?”

 

That would be awful if that were the case. “Absolutely not, and you know it, fool.” Xehanort growled, holding his own set of hands from massaging the pain in his cheeks. “He was simply weaker than the others and held much potential.”

 

“Hope he’s not dead, then, or your plans are ruined.”

 

“I doubt it. If everything never was set in stone, this world would be in chaos from such pains.” A contradictory statement, but he _had_ to see at least _him_ killed. It happened before, just not by his hands; at that point he would be satisfied.

 

“If you say so,” the other said lazily, shrugging as they watched the boat which held the two he needed finally sink into the ocean. “Ah!” Xehanort whipped his head back to him in confusion by the sudden outburst. “What about that other kid? Riku, right? Doesn’t he live here?”

 

 _That bothersome pest of a pawn._ “Oh, him.” The young adult still had yet to know how he would effectively deal with him. “I’ve yet to come up with a solution for him,” he sullenly admitted. Unfortunately, the boy was just as risky as his Heartless, both of them driving him insane from how much of a wrench they threw into his plans. “And I doubt I’ll be able to touch him yet - too many mistakes have been made that they’ll be prepared.” His Heartless would most definitely be crushed if he appeared at the same time as the previous attempt; that would be a very undignified way of dying, if you asked him.

 

“Why not just take the kid now?”

 

Confusion quickly took him once more, bewildered by the bold, sudden action. “Take? As in… kidnap him?” He asked, hoping he had heard right. Perhaps his deep thinking had made him hear things wrong.

 

“Oh, potato-potato! It’s not like that matters.” If anything, his partner seemed rather ecstatic at the idea. “What does is that you get him on _your_ side. Teach him _your_ ways, and maybe, just maybe, you can change the future!”

 

Slowly the young adult processed what exactly he was being told. “And you want me to take him now?” The time traveler nearly spat at the idea, now that it had run its course. A beautiful idea. However. “Destiny would be sure that I be dead if I tried. Not worth the risk.”

 

“Ah, yes, you would indeed die by Destiny’s will!” A hand was splayed across the other’s chest. “But not if I were here.”

 

“You would willingly destroy this world for my own gain?” There had to be a catch to this sacrificial attempt; nothing came without a price. (Why now of all times did he feel that pathetic patch of sentimentality float above and through his mind? Disgusting.) “Why?”

 

The man shrugged, like such a bold, dangerous statement was something of an everyday chore to him. “What’s wrong with helping out with the hero? Every hero’s gotta have the overpowered one-use assistant every now and then,” he replied simply.

 

This… this was a lot to compound on. “I…”

 

“Tick-tock! You don’t got a lot of time before that heart disappears!” Oh, as if he hadn’t given him the golden ticket underneath his nose so quickly! “I’ll give you-”

 

“Fine!” He shouted, half scared and half pissed off by the sudden introduction of a countdown. “Just - kill Destiny Islands!” And so he marched off, irritation dictating his path to the crib of his youngest pawn.

 

The man watched as the portal disappeared before deciding to walk to his destination. He’d give the boy, oh, maybe ten minutes of a head start before he’d inevitably crush the heart. How thrilling~.

 

Centuries ago he would’ve been against such an idea. Would’ve been crying at the idea of having to use others for the sake of recalling Kingdom Hearts back into the Realm of Light. Would’ve been there to try to guide either of the boys on a path of light and away from darkness.

 

Perhaps using time and worldline traveling had started to reduce him to such a state. Perhaps the knowledge of thousands of failures, worlds, lines, and the aggravating inability to even see him again had created a rot of care for anyone save him. Or perhaps the mocking _acknowledgement_ of Kingdom Hearts to _dare_ create children in the likeness of him and his lover as he failed _time and time and time and too many times to count_ on any of his muscles that never grew older nor weaker as he searched and searched f̝̜̖͉̦̜ͦ̀ͅo͔̺̻r͓͍̓͗̃͊̏̀ͥ ̢̖̈ͦa̯͚͓̣͕̤͜ ̵͈̲͎̖͙̲̲̑̅w͙͚̰̰̮ͩ͂͑a̺̼̰̦̘̜͢ͅŷ͓̇ ͕͔͎̳̮̜ͮ͡t̮͓͂ͮ͌̓̉͘oͧͭ̿̋͆͏ ͉̮̯͕͍̏̆͗ͥ̋͝g̺̳͎ͧͨͬa̻̫̯̰͍̱͓ͤ̃̾͛̀̉i̝͚ͪ̂n͙̜̺̍̈̽ ͚̩̂̅̏͜hͮ̐͏i̬̯̙͎͔̾͛͂͒ͧ̃̽m̓̇ͣͩͬ̌̆͏̘̹̥͇͉ ̖͌ͮ́ͮͫb̻͔̬̘ͯͭ̌̉ͪ̌a̦̬̞̗̹͍ͮͅc̙̥͇̺̱͒ͧ̉ͧ̏ͩͦk̃̋ ö̱̫̟͙͍͎̬̳́ͭ͊̌ͯ͋n̵̹̠̣̰͖̖̭ͥ͊͗̿͂̌̀͛̓͜͢l̟͚͈̝̭͆̍͌̉ͥͥ̃y͎̠̱͖̱̝̎ͤ̈̄ ̷͎ͦ̄͋̋̌ͨ̐f̵͇̼̭̖̤̰̳̰̬ͫ͛ͥ̃͐o̦̪͓̜͖̫̩̬̼̽ͭ͆͗̽́͜͞r̢̜͕̲̼̲̲̉̅ͪ̈̉̃̽͘ ̴͕̭̦̮̘̆t̴̠̱̮̙̠̰̲̼ͧ̒̚h̵̜̤͎̽̔͛ͣͦo̗̻̱̝͍̩̐̚s̛̜̻̊̆̓̽̆ͫ͜ȅ̦̪̗͕̜̥͂ ̵͕̤̯̝̠͚̰̻̳̇ͯͭ̎ͮ̽͒̋t͖̗̂ͯ̍̓̉͟w͕̭̲̠ͬ̃̋ͭͯͩ̃͌͞ỏ̧̠̙̻͖͈̯̌̓ͤ͞ ̲̳̜̣̰̜̑̄ͪ͌̾ͬ͗f̷̡̙̥̯͎̼ͩu̻̻̮̭ͬ̐ͮ̈́̐̄ç̻̗͔͔̻̻͛͐ͭͥ̌̍͋ḳ̶̯̜͔̠̩̝̖̮ͤ̔̅̓̊͊̂́͜ĭ͓̱̩̮̝̣ͫ͋̊̋ͫ̈ͅṋ̵͈͖̝̀̽͛ͪ́g̺ͨ̇͒͂̆ͪ͢ ̷̥̤͎̳̼̰̳̓͑̍̽͐̓̈ͤ̆d̪͎͉̖̳̦̜͙̐͊̈ͫ͢ͅi̷̙̖̭̹̚͢s̴̬̭̖̪̞̝͓̫͋̄̏̎͆̚̚͝g̸̢̹̥̥̮ͪuͫ͆ͣͨ̈́̇ͮ͆҉̢͎͇̰͖̜̣̦̭͞s̡̧̙̣̜̰̪ͤͥ̓̾ͧ͑ͧ̕t̟̞̯̯̭ͪ̋͐͋͊͝īͮ̾͂̆ͣ҉͉̗̱n̶̬͕͇̊̐̓̂ͧ͗͘g̶̯̤̠̿ͯ̔̆͂ ̨̲̤͉̋r̟͔̦̓̄̽͒́o͉̻̥̗̙ͥ̈́͑̓̎́ͥ̕o̍̈́҉̴̩̭t̵ͤ̃̽ͬ̊̌̍̓ͤ͢҉̥̺͎̙͇ͅs̑̈́̊҉̸͓͖̦͕ ̻̣̥̙̬̬̜̪̂̍͂ͤ̕͜ơ̖̎̃͑ͪ̿̍f̓̅̔̃̽̃ͮ͜͏̳̮͍̯̥̙̗ ̤͉̦͖̺̣̺̖ͯ̂͗ͮͭ͝m͡͠ơ͟c̨k̴͠e̢̨͢r̨̕͜y̸̵̧̛ ̷̧̕͠͠t̶̢͜͠o̸҉͢͡ ̴̢͞f̷͢u̷̕c҉̷̨k͜ ҉͝u̵͡͠p͢͡ ̸̷̕e͟v̵͞ȩ̷̸̡̕r͝҉̴͠y̡͘͜͞t̵҉̷͢͠h̶̢͘͘i̢͞͡n̶̸̨̧͢g̸̶̴̢͠ ̢a͝҉g̷̢͡͝͝a̷͏i̛͘͡n̸̕͝ ͟͡͠a͏͞n͝҉̕ḑ̡͢҉ ̢̧̛͟a̸͞g͘͢͝͏a̧̢҉̶̴i̴̕͞͞n̛̕͟͠ ̶̸̛͝a̸̶͢n̶̶͜͞ḑ͡ ̕͘m̨͜a̶̴k̴̛͢e̡͡ ͞ḩ̸i̷͝m̸̧͢͝ ̵u̢҉Ņ̴A͜҉͟͝B̸̨̕͜͝L̶̨͜҉͘E̕͟͢ ̷̢͘͜T̸̵̨͢͢O̸̡̧ ̵̛͜͞͝R̴̢̢̛͘E̡̧͝Ą̢C̡͜͟H̕͢͞͡ ͢͞͡҉H̶͜͢I͘͢҉͏S̕ ͞͡Ļ̵̶͢O̵̴V͞Ȩ̶͟͏̢R̶͢͜ ̵̧̛H̵̨͝͡҉I͏̧͜S͠ ͏̢͡B͜͢E̡͝L̶͞͏͟OV̡̢͠E͝҉̡D͢͏͟͠ ̸̵̨̛̕Y̸̛͏̶O͢͜Z̸̢͟O̶̢̢͘͢R̛A̴̧̕͟͡ ̷͜W̵͜͟͝Ḩ̶O̴͢͏M͜͠͝ ̵͘͢H̶͘E̷̸̸͟ ҉̶͡͞S̸̢̛͘A͏̧̨C̷̶͟R̷̴̨͘͠I̷̴̶͞F͘͟͡I̢̛͟͜͢C̴͝E̡̛͘͘͡D̵̶̴̢̨ ̨̛̕E̶͡͝҉V̨̧͞E̵̕R҉͞҉̴Y̷҉̴͟T̵̨̛̛H͢͢͝I҉̨̨͢N͏̡G͘̕͟͡͡ ͘͢A̛͠҉̶L̴͢͠҉L̶͘͏̶ ͜҉͢F̵̧O̸̷̸̧R̴͝ ̢̡͘͡T̨͞H̛͠͠҉E̸͢ ̨͞҉̢S̷̨͟͢A̸͝K̶̛̛E͟ ̵̡̕O̡͞͝F҉̡̛͡ ̵͢͟H̷̨͝I̴M̵̴̸͠ ̶̢͜T҉҉Ơ̡͢͟͝ ̶̸̵͘͜S̛̕͢E̡͝E͘ ̷̛͟͜͝H͝͞I̷͏͏̶͝S̴̢̕͢͝ ̵̷̴̛͜W͢͝Ơ̧͝͡R̴̡͟L̢D̢͞ ̴̷̛A̛҉҉Ģ͢A̵̶͘͟͝I̢̕͞N̸-̴̵̢͠͝

 

Oops. “Oopsies,” Supe said stupidly as he felt the crushing winds of Destiny Island crash upon his body, trying to force him away from its heart. Perhaps that was just the problem of time traveling - you just simply forgot how long one step could take. Or you could be like that pawn that simply got scared the moment he saw a clock. Oh, how he wished tease the little boy, just show him how scary being stuck in time could _truly_ be.

 

Alas, he still needed a pawn to open Kingdom Hearts. And who better to choose than one who despised the ones he needed dead? While Xehanorty could be dangerously foolish and unwilling when pushed to his farthest, he was miles better than choosing any of his stupid apprentices. Too talkative and preaching of his work (and unlike the two he hated so much, they stuck to their fated destinies like moths to a flame. Fools.).

 

The hooded one walked undeterred into the unknown past the door, past the markings that seemed to tell some sorry fool’s heroic death, past the roots and pests that tried to bother him. Oh, the Heart could try whatever it could to kill him. But… once you cheat death once, you try it again. If it works the second time?

 

“No one can stop you,” Supe said as the pinkish glow of the world’s heart slowly dissipated, light flowing out from where he stabbed.

 

He smiled and walked back whence he came, uncaring of what befell the people of the world. Why should he? He didn’t know them; they didn’t know him. And they were a means to the end; if anything, them knowing of him would hinder his plans. The more who knew about him, the more Kingdom Hearts would seek to end him. And that would just. Not. Do.

 

“I’m coming, my prince. And soon, you’ll be saved from that wretched light.”

 

»»————-　♡　————-««

 

Yozora watched through the waters of Scala as Destiny Islands crumbled before his very eyes. Those very same eyes that had watched countless other worldlines fall before the man’s anger; the many versions of himself that did or did not know of Yozora, what purpose he held, or simply wanted to stave off this demonic version of his dearest. The first of such actions had him in tears; now, once more, he listened apathetically to the cries of the people as they turned to beings grey and black.

 

It reminded him of the days whence their kingdom was forever gated from the realm below, how the people cried out for the gates to open. But then - death came upon the many, for the first time in centuries. No one knew wherst it came, this sudden death - “It is for the foolishness of the Rex before!” the Council had cried hours before their own - but not one died happily or peacefully. All their tongues, parched as they drank from the waters that showed of the bottom.

 

In the end, Kingdom Hearts cursed all but he and his guards, who now were only shells of themselves, with eternal death. Not even his sister was spared - his sister, who was the only one left who could tell him if he was insane for thinking that his beloved friend was going mad.

 

The Verum Rex was now left as a overseer, his powers stripped and useless, once more just a fancy title. He had no people to rule over, and he wished so dearly for the death of those who were still alive. He uttered, “Why!?” so many times in his life, calling to the King of Hearts for his sudden punishment when he and his friend simply wanted to see a war avoided. But it never answered in the way he liked.

 

But, perhaps it did know of its faults, that it was fully guilty and saddened by this sudden monster created. That it wanted to appease him, that Yozora was told. So it created two children in both the king and the mad wanderer’s likeness, albeit with the powers that were stripped from the king. Perhaps, it said, they could stave off this dark being and be free from the fate that could never be broken.

 

Instead Yozora watched as the man once called Master of Masters, the one he thought was Supe, planned and plotted for their deaths. _“This!”_ he remembered the man screech in painful sadness. _“This is surely the mockery of the Heart! No. No! I shall see that this is_ righted _once more!”_ So sad, that his disappearance created such havoc and unnecessary chaos. (Or, that was what he wanted, like the child before that hated the authorities so much, _he_ created scenes to escape them, like the councilmen before.)

 

So, as he watched the boys that were friends so early in another lifetime, be torn apart so easily for the sake of the game played between fools, the Verum Rex of the Staircase to the Heavens cried out in his weathered voice,

 

“May your hearts be your guiding key, my children of the Light.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Wow, it’s been uh…. Nearly a year since I got back to this. I’ll keep what I said in my channel update brief: certain fics made me think about how I wanted certain parts done, and because I wanted to expand on what was originally a small project, I realized I had to redo it. To extend on that: Kingdom Hearts 3’s secret ending ended up making me want to add more onto the plot (more lore! Yay! cries), and it GREATLY helped me basically kill what I originally wanted concerning how Sora could hear the voices of the worlds. Thank fuck because it was going to be KH complicated and ridiculous and ultimately? Stupid. So now it’s this and boi this is probably my sixth as I write this.
> 
> Uh, I didn't expect this prologue to be so long - in fact, I cut out A LOT for the sake of not wanting to kill you guys with so much (i was reaching past 6k and uh, while that would've been lovely to go off with, that would've been a lot to take in). It'll be in the next chapter, don't worry, because without it I'd be leaving you guys in confusion.
> 
> One last thing: Kingdom Hearts 3 was great! Loved the music, the game, certain parts, the gWAFWICS, certain worlds, many of the fights, a certain YEET, and combat! The fastest I’ve ever completed a KH game and cried so many times in succession. Certain parts I hated, wanted to change, and were confused on. Dear god I have never wanted to punch Nomura in the face for not quickening the pace with KH X’s story. I’m invested in it, but because of where KH 3 leaves off in its epilogue it does NOT help with where the story is currently at in it. Nomura I love your games and all, but stop this nonsense and finish it. There’s a time and place for everything, but not now.
> 
> EDIT post-making this note: A warning WAY ahead of time, but certain parts have been modified from the storyline to fit in the way of how I want things to go (if Destiny Islands' early destruction didn't show). Following post-BBS will bring in the changes much more drastically, with Kingdom Hearts 3 bringing more compared to the Ten Years between BBS & 1\. I will be trying as much as possible to avoid dealing with the data portion, so Coded most likely will not be present or will be integrated elsewhere.
> 
> And with that, I bid you adieu! Expect a chapter somewhere in spring! Expect there to be changes to character personalities from this or other franchises because dear god I am not playing/going on the wiki for FF VII to know Sephiroth’s personality to its finest degree. (I will try to stay true as much as I can.)


End file.
